


Jealousy

by MercilessSheriff



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercilessSheriff/pseuds/MercilessSheriff
Summary: Fanny and Silvanna are married for two years. But Silvanna wasn't expecting that her Wife's attitude would change.FUTA Fanny x Silvanna
Relationships: Fanny/Silvanna (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Jealousy

"how do I look? Do you think Ling will like it?" Natalia asked, the princess smiled at her then opens her mouth to reply. "You look beautiful, go have fun with your date"

What a bad timing, Fanny heard her complimenting Natalia. Fanny gets jealous easily, she immediately went towards them and grabbed Silvanna's wrist tightly and went to their room. Natalia couldn't say anything to them so she went on her date.

They entered the room, Fanny quickly threw her on the floor. Locking the door behind her, she glared at Silvanna. "What was that I heard earlier?!" Fanny yelled.

"I was just complimenting her! She is going on a date with Ling!" Silvanna replied, it's really annoying that her partner quickly gets jealous.

"So now you're making excuses?!" Fanny said angrily, unbuckling her belt then pulls down her pants and boxers, revealing her dick. 

"Do I really have to prove it to them again that you belong to me?!" Fanny glared at her, slapping her dick on Silvanna's face. "Suck it Slut" she ordered. The princess couldn't do anything about it, she has been with this toxic relationship for two years. 

"Disobeying again?!" Fanny Is so angry, she always gets it wrong, it felt like She won't let Silvanna talk to anyone besides her. The blade dancer slapped her across the face. 

"W-what is wrong with you? This isn't the Fanny I fell in love with" Silvanna asked, her body is always covered with bruises made by her wife. 

Fanny was about to hit her again but she stopped. "You were so sweet towards me back then... But now? Why are you suddenly become so abusive to me?" Silvanna asked, trying not to cry but fails.

Fanny finally realized what she was doing to her for the whole two years. "You were so kind... But looks like I got blinded by it. Mother was right, marrying you was the worst decision I've ever made" the fighter stood up, about to leave the room but she felt Fanny hugging her.

"I'm sor-"

"Sorry doesn't change anything. You keep apologizing but you always did it again. I've been so loyal to you but you can't see that" Silvanna said, taking her arms off her and left her in their room.

Fanny really did fucked up. She put back her pants and chased Silvanna. But she was nowhere to be found. 

\---

The next day, Fanny was sleeping alone in their bed, her partner didn't come there to sleep, she began to worry. She got up from her bed, then someone knocked on the door, she told that person to come in. It was her wife!

"You're back! I was so worried!" Fanny said, Silvanna scoffed then gave her a pen and those... Files?

"What is this?" The blade dancer asked. Silvanna gave her a fake smile "it's the divorce papers, I want you to sign it. I'm filing a divorce" She said calmly. 

"Don't you love me?" Fanny asked, Silvanna laughed at that statement. "I do, but I can't take it anymore, you keep abusing me everyday so hurry up and sign it. I have no time" Silvanna replied. 

"Can't you give me another chance? I'll be a good partner I promise!" Fanny refused to sign, The princess got more irritated. "Sign these papers or my parents will get involved in this mess!" She threatened, yes, Silvanna's parents didn't approve their relationship but Silvanna was very stubborn back then. 

Fanny had no choice but to sign it. "And also, you're no longer welcome to the empire. I want you to leave this place, never show your face here again, understand?" Silvanna said, a little but with a frustrated tone.

Part two?


End file.
